Dreaming Inside Parade
Disney's Dreaming Inside Parade is performed daily in Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom, debuting on May 13, 2019, It had replace Festival of Fantasy Parade. The parade celebrates the dreaming from Disney's films. The parade takes two floats and themes from Disneyland's former daytime parade named Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams, which ran until early 2009, at which point it was replaced by Celebrate! a Street Party & The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Float was reusing infrastructure of The Lion King Unit.. Development and History Disney's Dreaming Inside Parade presents these fantasy through a spectacle fleet of dreams floats. The parade reflects the hard, creative work of Parade Designer Jody Daily, Creative Director Steven Davison and Managing Producer Kris Bunner. Many others have contributed to the Disney's Dreaming Inside Parade. Andy Dodd and Dewain Whitmore Jr, whose previous work includes Tokyo Disneyland's the Dreaming Up!, designed the musical score. Mirena Rada, who has previously worked on projects for Disneyland Resort, Tokyo Disney Resort, Shanghai Disney Resort, Hong Kong Disneyland Resort, designed the costumes. Summary The Disney's Dreaming Inside Parade: Dreams of Flights was reusing infrastructure of from The Lion King Unit: On the back of the unit are two Bird performers. During the show stop, the "tree" part of the unit raises up and the Birds perform an amazing Spanish Web routine. Parade Unit *'The Dream Begins:' The parade opens with Dumbo, who sky from the rainbow of an enormous shooting star. This is followed by an amazing float featuring Mickey Mouse and Friends dressed as dreaming of the magic. The float is lead by Aladdin, Genie, Mary Poppins, Bert, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Stitch, and Marie. *'Dream of Imagination:' Based on the 1951 animated film ''Alice in Wonderland''. It carries a live-action Mad Hatter and Alice. A giant animatronic Caterpillar sits on the back of the unit atop a mushroom, and music from the masterpiece itself: "Unbirthday song and joyful Mad tea Party music too!" March Hare, Cheshire Cat, Queen of Hearts and White Rabbit entertain the crowd, while Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum are pushing stylized tea cups, a pair of Royal Marching Cards, and four 'jumping' flowers entertain the crowd. The Cards climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. This float was recycled from Disneyland's former daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. *'Dream of Laughter:' Based on the 1940 animated film Pinocchio. Pinocchio and toys from Geppetto's workshop dance around a giant Geppetto who is controlling the Can-Can and in the background music playing "An actors life for me" and Dutch dancing puppets from the movie. Hanging behind the unit are Russian puppets on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on rises up during the show stop to allow the Russian puppets to perform bungee tricks. Other toys include two bell ringers, two ballroom dancers attached to female doll counterparts, a toy drummer, and Bo Peep. Other characters include Honest John and Gideon, Jiminy Cricket, Figaro sitting atop a toy block and Cleo swimming around in her fish bowl. This float was recycled from Disneyland's former daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. *'Dreams of Spirit:' Based on nine of the chapters of the 1940/2000 animated film Fantasia/Fantasia 2000. This 2-in-1 float has the Spring Sprite on the smaller half, and Tin Soldier, Ballerina and Humpback Whales on the larger half, which is adorned with a fancy roof and is covered in Colorful Triangles and decorations. This float looks similar to the Pines of Rome Final Unit from Disneyland's former daytime parade Parade of the Stars. *'Dreams of Friendship:' Based on the Disney and Pixar film [[Toy Story (franchise)|'Toy Story']]. Buzz Lightyear’s rocket pulls an oversized truck in which Andy Daly has placed all his toys in carefree disarray. Woody, Jessie, and the other toys celebrate true friendship and take us to infinity and beyond! The unit is rumored to receive twins to Hong Kong Disneyland's daytime parade Flights of Fantasy Parade. *'Dreams of Flights:' Based on the 1977 animated film The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. The float features Winnie the Pooh next to his good friends Eeyore & Tigger, and attached to the float are Heffalumps and Woozles and four performers. With four "Tigger family", and a performer in a honey pot bringing up the rear. During the show stop, bees perform an amazing Spanish Web routine. This float was same thing as Disneyland's former daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams Instead of The Lion King Unit: On the back of the unit are two Bird performers. During the show stop, the "tree" part of the unit raises up and the Birds perform an amazing Spanish Web routine. *'Dreams of Romance:'The multi-tiered float featured Cinderella and Fairy Godmother on the first float, Belle and Snow White on the second, and Aurora and Rapunzel on the third. make their entrance on A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes from its former daytime parade Celebrate A Dream Come True Parade. A romantic moment which will melt the hearts of little girls… of all ages. *'Dreams of Wonder': Based on the 2013 Academy Award-winning hit animated film ''Frozen''. The great Disney storybook will close with a flourish with Anna and Elsa, on the balcony of the ice palace, accompanied by a few friends who are particularly popular with guests. Like Elsa’s silvery blue cape floating in her wake, a sense of wonder fills the air and remains long after the last float of Disney's Dreaming Inside Parade has passed by. See also *Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams *Celebrate A Dream Come True Parade *Pixar Play Parade *Mickey's Soundsational Parade *Dreaming Up! *Flights of Fantasy Parade *Mickey's Storybook Express References Category:Upcoming attractions Category:Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Dumbo Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Pinocchio Category:Fantasia Category:Fantasia 2000 Category:Toy Story Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Tangled Category:Frozen